HetaOni,Untold Time Loop
by gothnerd88
Summary: This is using an OC of mine who you will figure out later. It is basically a different version on the HetaOni story, I do not own Hetalia or HetaOni,enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my corner,praying he wouldn't find me. The oni,that is. That damn thing has been chasing me for god knows how long. Does time even flow normally here? How long have I been here? I remember the day we walked in...

-flashback-

"Is this really it papa?" I asked. "Oui,the old mansion,rumor says its haunted" he smirked and poked me in the stomach. "Ugh,whatever...let's go in". He nodded and grabbed my hand.

-end-

I sighed,how long ago was that? Years? Days? Hours? Time no longer makes sense...

I heard the door open,who was it this time? Was it Germany and Prussia? Italy and America? I stood up and went to the kitchen,someone will be there soon...

-Japan's POV-

I heard a crash "What?" I walked in the direction of the sound,leaving the group alone. I found a broken plate...and a girl. "W-who are you I thought this place was empty..."

The girl smiled "It isn't,but is France with you?" I looked at the girl strangely "...no but he came with the allies before us." She returned my look "No one else came here yet but you guys" I decided to put this thought away. "Come on,we need to figure things out" I started walking away. The girl nodded and followed me,she seems very trusting of someone she has just met... "Did they leave?" I asked,then sighed "how regrettable" I tried opening the door but...it was locked. "Wait here" I told the girl,then went to explore the adjacent room,perhaps they were in there? I turned a corner and froze,what the heck?! I think I should just keep calm and be quiet,maybe it will go away. The door slammed and the gray thing was gone. I walked back to the room where I had left the girl. "They appear to be missing" I said. She nodded and started walking upstairs. After exploring the rooms,I found Germany's whip,I'm not sure why it is here,but I will take it with me anyways. I searched the rooms again and found Germany in an apparent small space. The girl has disappeared on me. I try to get Germany to calm down while the girl is off doing whatever.

-"the girl's" POV-

I looked for the library,Italy usually ran there. I knocked,once,twice,then a quick double tap. The door opened and he gave a worried smile,then let me in. "Feliciano" I said politely. He returned with more kindness "Hey Maria!" He embraced me in a hug. "We have to be quiet!" I hissed. "Sorry" he said,releasing from the hug.

"We won't make a mistake this time...right?" I asked with dying hope. He nodded and smiled. "We won't,I promise"


	2. Chapter 2

-Japan's POV-

We have been reunited with Prussia. I am now searching the third floor for Italy. I hope he is okay,he is a very fast runner,so it is likely he made it out. I turn the key and the door opens. "Italy!" I yell, "Japan!" He runs to me and gives me a hug. "I take it your okay?" He nodded "Yeah,I'm sorry to abandon you" "it's okay...have you seen a girl? About yay high?" I stuck out my hand to show her height. The girl poked her head out from behind a bookcase "Right here!" She said. "Thank goodness,have you met Italy?" I asked. "No...nice to meet you!" She gave Italy a hug. How did he not see her? I guess she was very quiet... I put the thought to rest. "I have found Germany and Prussia. We should go meet them" I started walking and they followed. "Doitsu!" Italy yelled,then embraced Germany in a hug. "Italy! Are you alright?" He eyed the girl strangely. "Who is she?" The girl stepped back "I'm sorry,allow me to introduce myself,I am Maria." Germany let go of Italy and walked to me. He whispered "Is she a country?" I whispered back "I'm not sure,I just learned her name" I turned to face the group "we need to find a safe room,away from that...thing,you guys look for a place,I want to search for a while longer" They all nodded,then went off in search of a room. After exploring a while,I found a box of matches and a key,I met up with the group and we unlocked the door,seeing that we had the key,we locked the door and set up for tonight,"Lets play for it" Prussia lost,but Maria agreed to stay up with him to keep watch,I climbed into my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

-Maria's POV-

I sat on the table,swinging my feet,even though I was pretty tall,I was still only 12,well last time I had any concept of what day it was,I didn't feel like I had aged,but oh well.

"Awesome hat" Prussia said in a mocking tone. I glared at him then checked my hat,it was a black dress hat,yep,still has the flower,it's a fake one,but papa gave it to me.

-flashback-

He picked a plastic flower from one of the wedding vases. "This is for you,it is very beautiful,just like you" I looked at the flower,it was a purple,but within it were many different shades of purple. I smiled "Thanks" and put it through the little slot in my hat. "Don't lose it,okay?" I nodded "Promise"

-end flashback-

I hadn't even realized I had pulled the flower out of my hat and had a death grip on it. "You okay there?" I snapped back to reality "Yeah,fine" I put the flower back in my hat and slid off the table. "You can go to sleep,I can keep watch" I said,they would be fine,right? He smiled "Danke" and quickly fell asleep. He should be coming s-

I heard a knock at the door,it must be him,I waited,one,two,three,then unlocked the door.


	3. Chapter 3

-Maria's POV-

What the? America? I locked the door behind me and stepped out. "W-who are you?" I said,trying to play dumb. "I'm America!" He said. "Shh,they are sleeping and you don't want to wake the thing!" I hissed. "Right,sorry" he said in a loud whisper. I knew it was too late,I could hear the oni's footsteps,if I did this right,then it should work... I grabbed Alfred's hand "come on,we need to run" I started running to the basement,we both tripped down the stairs,hitting our heads hard. I hope they find us before the oni does,then I drifted into unconsciousness.

When I awoke,I could hear America talking to someone. I slowly got up,then bolted to a stand when I saw who it was. "Papa!" I yelled,then ran to him to hug him.

-Prussia's POV-

I woke up to see everyone was already up. "Why did you let me sleep? Did I miss something?" Germany looked at me and his voice came out very low,like he was angry. "Why were you asleep?" I looked at him confused. "Maria had said she would-" "Idiot!" He yelled "You trusted a little girl we barely know?!" I thought for a second,in hindsight it wasn't the smartest to trust her,but nothing happened right? Germany sighed. "Now isn't the time I guess,she is missing,and Italy refuses to leave her here" oh crap,something did happen "Okay" I stood up "What do I do?" Japan spoke up,"You have the first floor,Italy,second floor,Germany,third floor,I will handle the fourth" I walked to the door,"Got it" I walked down the stairs,there was a little bit of blood on one step,I chose to ignore it and keep moving,I searched all the unlocked rooms to the left and up,I opened the door to the right side kitchen and found England,Canada,Russia,and China together. "Prussia? What are you doing here?" England said. "I am looking for a girl named Maria...have you seen her?" They all shook their heads "We both seem to have people missing,we can't find America" China walked forward "And France,opium" he looked at her strangely "The frog didn't come here..." They proceeded to argue,I'm bored of this "Listen! Right now we need to find whoever is missing,and your help would be appreciated,this task...it's even too challenging for the awesome me to do alone." England rolled his eyes "Then lets move" We moved to the second floor,there were still two locked rooms,but we have no keys. We met up with Italy,he had found a key to a room back on the first floor,we got Germany and Japan,who had only found a mochi,and took them with us downstairs. When Italy unlocked the door,the thing started chasing us again. We ran back to the kitchen "Shit,we're trapped!" Germany said, "Wait!" Italy tried the door we had marked as locked...and it opened. I'm not questioning it,I ran into the room,it was really small,it had a table and a stool,then this bookshelf in the corner. "...well what do we do now?" I asked. "Great now we are trapped in here!" England kicked the stool and a button was revealed,he pushed it and the bookshelf moved "Awesome" I opened the door,there was a key to the basement there. "Everybody! We need to go to the basement!" We walked out and went to the basement door. "Bloody hell,we have to go down here?" England asked. I nodded and gave a smirk. "Let's go" I said,then opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry for short chapters...but I hope you like them. Enjoy!**

-England's POV-

I don't like this place,I mean first of all,we are locked in,second America is missing,and three that god damn monster is chasing us! We walked down the stairs and walked through a couple of empty rooms,the walls changed to a dull gray,we kept walking till we hit a crossroad "okay,me,Italy,Germany,and Prussia will go left,you guys go right" Japan said. I nodded and went left.

-Maria's POV-

"Papa!" I wrapped my arms around him. He tensed up. "I appreciate the affection little one but...who are you?" I stepped back , I'm an idiot,of course he wouldn't remember me,they never have. I sighed "Long story,basically I'm your daughter you will never remember,unless we get out of here..." America looked to him and said "France? What is she talking about?"

-England's POV-

The door led to a cell,we walked in "America!" I said "And...France?" France didn't come with us,did he? No he didn't... "Yes,black sheep,it's me" France said. I rolled my eyes. The girl seemed frozen. "Are you okay?" I asked. "C-Canada..." Was all she said,Canada looked to her "Yes?" Tears formed in her eyes. "I..." She unfroze and gave a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry,just get like that some times..." She looked away. America piped up "Uhh dude? Mind letting us out?" "Right..." I unlocked the door "Now how did you get in there?" "Well me and...Maria was it? We were running from the thing and we tripped down the stairs,we fell unconscious" France took over "Yes,and I found them at the bottom,I didn't want anybody's beauty to be damaged,so I took them with me as we escaped it,I ran here and the thing left,but the gate cell closed,so we had to wait until you found us" I sighed and put two fingers to just by my eyes. "Idiot,well at least you are all okay..." I could hear the girl whisper something "Pardon?" She jumped at the words "Oh,nothing..." She continued to whisper. I strained to hear. She was saying...a spell?! I looked to her an she was gone. "I know you're still here..." Everyone turned to look at me "Uhh what England?" America asked. I shook my head and laughed "Invisibility spell,clever,but you see,I know them quite well and..." I could see a blur,I grabbed the back of her black turtleneck. "Oi!" She said,returning to normal. "Tsk tsk tsk,now why were you trying to leave?" I asked. "To scout ahead,see if it was safe" she replied. "Why would invisibility help?" I set her down "so "it" wouldn't see me" she glared at me. I smiled "So you use magic?" Everyone went back to their conversations. She smiled and nodded. "I would too but...I lost most of mine" she looked at me sympathetically. I studied her for a second. "You look...familiar,have we met before?" Her eyes lit up for a second,then quickly returned to their normal gray. "No." She turned and walked away. That was a quick answer,oh well,she is...how old is she? 12? She seems nice,but I feel she isn't telling us something... "What are waiting for? Lets leave this place!" America said,bringing me out of my thoughts. We all agreed to meet in a place Germany had finished,he says it was mainly built when he found it. We walked to the safe room. "Okay,let's make sure everyone is here." I counted 10 people including me. "Hey,wasn't there 11?" I asked. "We seem to have lost Maria again..." Japan said. "Oh she told me that she needed to do something real quick,I'll go get her" Italy said. "Be quick about it" Germany added. Italy doesn't seem right either...

-Italy's POV-

I know where she is,I walk to the piano room. "Italy" she says and smiles worriedly. "Did you hide it?" I asked. She nodded "If we go here we should avoid Steve. But I don't know..." She sighed. "We can't mess up,I don't care if they never remember me,I don't want to go through another time loop" she looked too tired,too aged for someone like her. "How many years..." She said. "What?" I replied. She ran up to me with tears in her eyes "How many years have I been here?! One? Ten?" Her eyes were wide with anger and fear. "I can tell you how many times everyone has died, I can tell you the steps we took,where we went,what they said,how many more times will it happen!? How many more times will I have to see them die!" She was sobbing now. "I can't go through another time loop..." I pulled her into a hug and petted her hair. "Hey,we are gonna make it this time,we will get out,I promise" She stopped crying and stood back,her voice came out cold. "And how many more times feliciano...will you tell the same lies?" She went silent for a second "We should go back,they will be waiting..." She turned around an walked away. She was right,I couldn't promise that,it was a lie. But your just supposed to believe when people say it'll be okay,right? I should follow after her. "W-wait up!" I ran after her.


End file.
